narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shugami
Shugami (朱紙, Shugami) is a Shinobi notorious for his occupation as the self-proclaimed Mercenary of the World (此の世の傭兵, Konoyo no Yōhei). Shugami was born underneath a couple from two different nations, Konohagakure and Sunagakure, with the name Ryokki Shirabane (白羽緑旗, Shirabane Ryokki). Throughout a series of events, Shugami would end up becoming an ambassador for both countries underneath the name Fude (筆, Writing Brush), where his dedication towards his villages, as well as his precise work was given merit by the two villages. Eventually, he was be free of the constraints by the majority of Shinobi, allowing him to occupy missions from numerous countries with no backlash to himself. It is for this reason, as well as his conquering over numerous enemies, that caused him to be labelled the Sword of Red Ink (朱墨の刃, Hizumi no Yaiba), referencing his Shodōjutsu. This proceeded to change his mercenary alias to Shugami, the only name he is referred to by anyone as of late. Background Note, this was written from the perspective of Nagi Tumultuous Times Burnt Leaves Written Winter Splattering Ink Present Day Personality Note: This is under construction. There will be rephrasing and additions coming along soon! This is simply to store Fude's previous personality as I get rid of his previous page. Fude is a man who is layered by some of the most complicated attributes of an individual in the world. To what extent any of these attributes are true is something that only he can answer, but he chooses not to for his own amusement. If anything is to say about Fude's personality, it can primarily be summarized into a small phrase: "he's an artist beyond measure." Truthfully, a rather strange centralization to the entire existence of Fude is that he considers himself an artist. To be precise, he prefers to consider himself an "artist beyond artists." While what he means by this is inevitably very metaphorical, it highlights his obsession with the precision of all tasks he undertakes, giving them an artistic value that highlights another peculiar aspect of his identity: Danger. Perhaps above his narcissistic viewpoints of art, Fude believes that he should be the most dangerous individual in existence, and that no individual may stop him from achieving this goal. Indeed, it is this very compulsion that causes him to strip away all sense of morality and humanity, focusing solely on the abstract and immaterial concepts that will shape him as the most dangerous individual in existence. An artist is the name Fude gives himself in general circumstance; it is an obsession that he had since childhood, something which he has devoted his essence to this day. But, it is not his fascination in the visual or performing arts that highlights his continual pursuit of this so-called field, but it is the precision that is built in developing these artistic skills. If one were to accurately describe his persistence in remaining an artist, it would be due to his innate passion for becoming the embodiment of precision in all his tasks. This comes about in a rather unorthodox way within Fude: the manner in which he talks to others, his choice of attire and even the techniques he utilizes within battle. Each cumulative action that is taken within this visage of his is an attempt to reach closer to the abode of absolute precision which he seeks. Within a public scenario, Fude's general visage is determined primarily through his interactions with other people and his surroundings. In conversation with others, Fude articulates himself in a very upright manner. In the perspective of an individual in conversation with him, he may be seen as a member of nobility, a comparison which he believes is entirely appropriate. This way of speaking involves the use of highly complex words and phrases stringed together with prepositions and conjunctions, bringing about a very intellectual portion of Fude's personality, which easily allows his arguments to get across with minimal convincing on his part. Negotiations, upon donning this visage, are nothing more than a simple extension of his finesse with his choice of words, which make his life much easier when taking missions that require such skills. In tandem with his word-choice lies his ability to choose the most exquisite and appropriate clothing for any event. While this may seem like an irrelevant portion of this personality, Fude gives it a much higher significance than many others. This is primarily because it is one of the many variables that may influence the success rate of any given mission, which Fude draws closer to a hundred percent following each indication of his flaws. Extending upon this is his repertoire of techniques that he may use in any given confrontation, which he selectively executes based solely upon their success rate in any situation. Truthfully, he creates the vision of art to become a concept so defined, so pin-point, that there is no room for imagination, a theory contradicted by a thousand other artists in the world. And yet, even these meticulous execution of his artistic viewpoints are nothing more than a small glimpse at the true face of Fude: the embodiment of danger. Danger is defined as a place, person or object that poses some sort of threat to your mental or physical wellbeing. However, in the words of Fude, danger exists as “a corporeal and incorporeal substance…almost like a shadow. It will constantly haunt you, day in, and day out. Its threat to you is phenomenal, and yet it rarely makes its move. But when it does…in its artistic execution, it will envelop you whole.” While not exactly very philosophical, the main idea the quote is attempting to get across is rather simple: danger lurks everywhere, and its true face only reveals itself for a moment. The nature of these thoughts, which have built up over time, have caused him to act in rather peculiar ways when embodying the concept of danger, but before we can address how he acts, we must address the criteria for when it is appropriate to enter this state of being. In accordance to what his philosophy on danger is, Fude demonstrates this persona only when he feels that he will be the threatened, or will do the threatening. After all, even these situations must be treated as an extension of art; precision. Mannerisms and attitudes play no importance to Fude when he descends into this state of being. Although some might interpret it as a primal state of Fude, where he truly understands the instincts of a human being, it is actually quite the opposite. The instincts of a human being are the following: fight, flight, hunger and thirst. There is nothing more than that inbuilt into humans, and by extension, Shinobi at the core. Detaching himself from this concept, Fude has completely oriented his existence around the infliction of danger upon other individuals, therefore spreading himself as the most dangerous individual in all of existence. The methodology behind these actions, otherwise defined by his mannerisms, are simply defined as the following: spontaneity, unpredictability and fatality. There is no means to predict the actions that Fude takes when placed when he adopts this visage, and therefore documenting such actions are meaningless. Whether it be within battle, or even exchanging drinks with another, the concept of danger has only one meaning that echoes within the mind of Fude. This philosophy is simply summarized as the undertaking of every task with absolute efficiency, for what is more dangerous than a man who poses no flaws in his tasks? Appearance Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Shodōjutsu Kenjutsu Taijutsu Intelligence Stats Trivia Quotes *(Shugami's philosophy on danger) "A corporeal and incorporeal substance…almost like a shadow. It will constantly haunt you, day in, and day out. Its threat to you is phenomenal, and yet it rarely makes its move. But when it does…in its artistic execution, it will envelop you whole." Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Mercenary Ninja